Guenta Coração, Shunzinho
by TTatiKia
Summary: Shun é convidado a participar do Domingão do Faustão. O que será que aprontaram com o nosso bonitinho? Surpresas e mais surpresas... reviews, onegai!


Me apresentando, primeiramente...

Eu sou a Tatikia. Após muitas tentativas, consegui entrar no .

Fiz este fic há muito tempo, tá meio antigo... mas vale a intenção. Espero que gostem do primeiro de outros fics que colocarei aqui.

**N/a**: em parênteses, pensamentos ou ações...

**Güenta Coração, Shunzinho!**

_...Diga bom dia...Globo 40... tan, tan, ta... tã!_

"_Vou deixar, a vida me levar... pra onde ela quiser..."_

Faustão: Ô loco, meu! Voltamos dos nossos comerciais!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

Faustão: Ô loco! Essa platéia ta super animada, hoje! Ô, leão marinho, mostra a platéia!

O câmera-man filma a platéia. Lá, estão as amazonas Shina e Marin, e também Mino, Eiri, Shunrey, e... Pandora (!).

O câmera-man filma também a Pizzaria do Faustão, onde alguns cavaleiros de ouro comiam tranqüilamente.

Faustão: Bom, vamos começar trazendo uma pessoa muito querida entre nossos corajosos heróis: ele, que está sempre salvando a sua Deusa, ajudando ao outros, tudo pela humanidade! Ele é: Shun de Andrômeda!

Platéia aplaude, assovia; algumas garotas começam a chorar, tirar fotos, outras desmaiam...

Shun entra, um pouco (ou muito?) tímido, faces em fogo. Faustão cumprimenta Shun, que está meio assustado.

Platéia está enlouquecida.

Shun: Oi, gente... – Shun está super nervoso

Faustão: Ô, Shun, eu soube que você foi o "hospedeiro" de Hades, é verdade?

Shun: Até você, Faustããããããooo? – Shun fica mais vermelho ainda – Eu não queria... por que justo eeeeeeeeeuuuuuu...?

Faustão, sorrindo: Brincadeira, Shun... Temos algumas pessoas que querem fazer algumas perguntas pra você! Tudo bem?

Shun: Tudo bem...

Faustão: No telão!

Pessoa 1: Oi... hihihi, já ta gravando?... ah, ta... Oi, bom, já disse isso, né... bom...

Faustão:¬¬

Pessoa 1: ...eu queria saber se... er... qual a cor da cueca que você ta usando hoje?

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Eu falei!

A imagem congela.

Shun:¬

Faustão:¬¬

Platéia:¬¬

Miro: Legal! A minha é azul!

Camus: Cala a boca! A pergunta não é para você!

Miro: Magoei... TT¬TT

Faustão: Vai responder?

Shun: Que pergunta doida é essa? Eu tenho vergonha... – Shun completamente vermelhaço!

Faustão: Mais uma!

Pessoa 2: Aê, mano! Meu nome é Valmir, ceeerto? Eu queria saber, truta, por que em tudo que é luta, tu num qué lutá, mas acaba matando o mano no final? Tu é estranho, mano, ceerto?

A imagem congela.

Shun: Desculpa, eu não gosto, mesmo, mas se for pra proteger nossa Deusa, né...

Faustão: E mais uma!

Pessoa 3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Eu não acredito que eu to mandando um recado pro SHUN DE ANDROMEDA! Não sei se você lembra, mas, no Torneio Galáctico, quando você tava lutando com o... Jabú... EU QUE TE CHAMEI DE GOSTOSO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A imagem congela.

Shun: .

Faustão: Caramba, hein? Você tem fãs espalhadas por tudo quanto é canto!

Shun: ;

Pessoa 4: Meu nome é Matilda, tenho 78 anos, e sou sua fã. Ah, mas se eu tivesse meus 20 anos, meu filho...Bom, minha pergunta é: você namoraria com uma pessoa mais vivida do que você? Um beijo, meu filho!

A imagem congela.

Shun: Mas é claro! Se eu não tivesse a... June, né... e, aliás, ela é mais velha que eu...

Faustão: Ô loco, meu! Bom, mas não foi pra isso que trouxemos você aqui. Você tem idéia do que seja?

Shun: Só espero que não seja nenhuma brincadeira do Seiya...

Faustão: Prepare-se! Você está no "Guenta Coração"!

Shun já está com os olhos mareados.

Faustão: Ô loco, meu! Nem começamos ainda!

Shun: Desculpe, é que nunca pensei que fariam alguma homenagem pra mim...

Faustão: Então vamos lá. A primeira pessoa vai falar. No telão!

No telão, aparece Ikki. Shun nem bem viu seu irmão, já começa a chorar.

Ikki: É, meu irmão... temos muita história pra contar. Lembra, quando éramos pequenos, quando eu levantei a saia da Saori, e saí correndo, deixando você sozinho? Há, há, há...

Faustão:¬¬

Platéia:¬¬

Miro: Legal!

Ikki: Sei que ninguém achou graça, mas eu adorava fazer isso naquela época. (em compensação, hoje em dia...ARGH!)

A imagem é congelada.

Faustão: Ô loco, hein? Seu irmão é uma figura...

Shun: É, o Ikki era muito mau nessa época... – Shun rindo

Faustão: Mas não acabou, não. No telão!

A imagem descongela.

Ikki: É, Shun, pra te proteger, fui no seu lugar pra Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Graças às lembranças que tinha de você, e também por causa da Esmeralda, né, que cuidava de mim, e tal, e... bom, isso não vem ao caso, agora... bom, graças a você, que suportei todo aquele sofrimento e voltei. Obrigado, Shun, por ser esse irmão bondoso, confiável, enfim, obrigado por ser meu irmão. Te amo, Shun!

Shun abre o berreiro.

Faustão, compadecido, abraça Shun.

Faustão: Imagino como se sente... deve estar passando um filme na sua cabeça, né?

Shun: Gente, vocês não sabem como eu amo meu irmão! Ele é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida! Eu devo tudo que sou a ele! Eu...

Shun não agüenta a emoção. Não consegue mais falar. Lucimara traz um lenço de papel a Shun, que dá aquela assoada (catarrada) no nariz e lhe devolve.

Lucimara: ¬¬

Faustão: Calma, Shun... isso é só o começo. Ainda tem uma pessoa que te admira muito e vai falar. Olho no telão!

Hyoga: O Shun é um amigo e tanto! Se não fosse por ele, acho que, hoje, não estaria aqui... – Hyoga dá uma pausa, uma lágrima escorre – já era até pra eu estar junto de minha mamãe... Ele quase deu sua vida pra me aquecer e me fazer voltar à vida. – sua expressão, agora, é de seriedade – Sabe, Shun, não ligue para o que certas pessoas falam sobre isso. Essas pessoas vêem malícia em tudo, não sabem o que é a verdadeira amizade. Por isso, não sinta vergonha de um ato tão nobre! Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida, e... hã? Não é aniversário dele, não? Ih, foi mal! He, he...

Shun já nem conseguia dizer mais nada, a emoção tomou conta de toda a platéia. Camus chorava pelas lindas palavras de seu discípulo. TTTT Estava orgulhoso...

Faustão: É muita emoção! Shun, você faria isso novamente?

Shun: Claro! Não só pelo Hyoga, mas pelo Ikki, pelos meus amigos, pela Saori, e... pela June.

Faustão: Você já falou sobre ela, hoje.Ela é sua namorada?

Shun: É... – vermelho

Faustão: De olho no telão!

Shiryu: Shun, você é um amigão!

Seiya: Shun, CÊ TÁ NA TV!

Shiryu: ¬¬;

Seiya: Pensando bem... Eu também to! (chacoalhando Shiryu) Eu quero aproveitar e mandar um beijo pra Marin, e...

Shiryu: Shun, sempre te achei um amigo formidável, um aliado fortíssimo, e...

Seiya: TU É O CARA, SHUN! TU É 10! SOU TEU FÃ!

Faustão: Ô loco, meu! Seus amigos são sempre assim?

Shun: Sempre! – Shun, agora, está rindo – E é por isso que eu adoro estar perto deles! Tenho orgulho de dizer que são meus amigos!

Faustão: Mais uma pessoa! Olho na tela!

Saori: Shun, te agradeço por sempre me proteger. Era sempre você que ficava comigo, quando os outros iam a uma missão... você que sempre brincava comigo, quando éramos crianças... Sou muito grata a você, Shun!...

Faustão: Então era você que ficava sozinho com ela?

Shun vermelhão: Mas... mas... eu não fiz nada! Foi ela, e... e o que que eu to falando? Buáááááááááá...

Faustão: Quer dizer que rolou algo?

Shun: Nãããããããããoooooooo...

Faustão: Bom, agora uma pessoa que é importante pra você, e que te ama muito! Olho no telão!

June: Shunnn...

Shun, ao vê-la, fica tão feliz, seus olhos brilham...

June: Shun, você sabe como te amo, não sabe? Nos conhecemos na Ilha de Andrômeda... foi lá, que no meio do treinamento, você tirou minha máscara pela 1ª vez, lembra disso?

Shun mais vermelho que um tomate.

June: ...você despistava o mestre Albion, e me levava para trás das pedras... lembra?

Shun procura algum lugar para se esconder.

June: ...eu sei que você deve estar morrendo de vergonha, mas eu tinha que contar, Shun... na Ilha de Andrômeda que ficávamos dando amassos, e aí... começamos a namorar. Mestre Albion nunca desconfiou de nada, tadinho... não sabia como você era, de verdade...

Shun se esconde atrás da Lucimara Parisi.

June: ...nas suas folgas do treinamento, a gente ia pra uma cabaninha abandonada que você descobriu... ficávamos HORAS lá... foram anos incríveis, fui muito feliz.

Shun se escondeu atrás do Faustão. (escondia melhor, né)

June: ...quando você foi embora, senti um vazio no coração... pensei que não te veria mais, mas você prometeu que ficaríamos juntos. Hoje, sou uma pessoa muito feliz, e... O.o

Afrô chega atropelando June.

Afrô: Ah, chega! Deixa eu falar agora, mocréia! É minha vez! Já falou demais! Shun, lindinho! Te amooooo! Sei que já me perdoou pela luta na Batalha das Doze Casas, mas peço perdão de novo! UH! SHUNZINHO! SHUNZINHO! SHUNZINHO! Vem, Shakinha, fala alguma coisa! – puxa Shaka – Fala aí!

Shaka: Tenho muita admiração por você, garoto. Você foi abençoado com muitas qualidades. Orgulho-me de ser um companheiro seu, de lutar ao seu lado pelo mesmo ideal. Muita paz a você, Shun. – Shaka, calmamente.

Afrô: Shakinha! Shakinha! Shakinha! Que palavras lindas, Shaka! Merece um beijinho... Vem cá!

Shaka sai correndo. Afrodite atrás. E a imagem congela.

Faustão rindo de Shun, que não tinha coragem de encarar o público depois das revelações de June: É... quem vê cara, não vê coração. Não concorda, Shun?

Shun olha para Faustão, vermelhaço, porque não tem onde se esconder: É... me descobriram. He, he..

Lucimara cochicha algo para Faustão.

Faustão: Ô loco, Sharon Stone da terceira idade! Shun, tem alguém que quer dizer algo pra você.

Cara da platéia: Aê, seu viadinho! Seu rosinha! Não adianta mandar pagar essas pessoas, pra falarem que você é garanhão, e tal, porque você não engana ninguém! Você e aquele outro viado se agarrando na Casa de Libra! Todo mundo viu, não adianta tentar enganar! Nem respeitam a Casa de um véio ancião como aquele!

Miro está segurando Camus, que já se posicionava para o Execução Aurora.

C.P.: ...só sabe ficar chorando, tem essa cara de mulherzinha, até aquela amazona é mais macho que você! E só sabe ficar gritando, que nem uma bichona, o nome daquele bosta do seu irmão!

Faustão: Ô, loco, meu! Pára aí! Estamos homenageando o cara, e você começa a zoar! Alguém tira o microfone desse cara!

C.P.: Agora, que eu tive essa chance, não vou desperdiçar! Você é...

Nesse momento, seguranças correm desesperados pra trás dos cenários, ouvem-se vozes...

Voz: Me soltem! Eu vou mostrar pra esse cara!

Platéia muda.

Voz: Ninguém fala assim do Shun! Grrr... ME SOLTEM!

Nesse momento, entram várias pessoas no palco, acompanhados dos seguranças. Dono da voz aparece:

June: Olha aqui, seu (censuradíssimo!)...

Platéia: PORRADA! PORRADA! ¬

Ikki, ao fundo, está amarrado e amordaçado, para evitar um incêndio...

Shun, gentilmente, põe a mão no ombro de June.

Shun: Espera, June.

A platéia se cala.

Shun: Em primeiro lugar, eu nem devia estar lhe dirigindo a palavra, pois pessoas ignorantes como você não merecem a minha atenção. Mas, pra falar a verdade, eu tenho pena de pessoas assim como você... sabe por que? Vocês são mal-amados, e, no fundo, gostariam de ter uma namorada e amigos como os meus. Riem de mim, mas no fundo são iguaizinhos a mim. Não esconda isso dentro de você. Isso não é vergonhoso, pelo contrário. Essas ações é que nos tornam mais humanos, mais... homens.

A platéia vai ao delírio.

Faustão: Ô loco, meu! Quem sabe, faz ao vivo!

O cara, ridicularizado, é posto pra fora do estúdio.

Faustão: Bom, vamos esquecer este incidente, e continuar com essa homenagem. June, por acaso, você trouxe algo para o Shun?

June: Sim. Por favor...

Kiki aparece, por teleporte, com uma caixa nas mãos.

Kiki: Pra você!

Shun vermelhinho: Obrigado...

Kiki desaparece.

Shun abre a caixa; dentro, havia outra caixa menor, e, dentro dessa, outra menor ainda.

Shun: O que é isso?

Faustão: Abre!

Shun continua a abrir as caixas, até que uma pequena caixa sobra em suas mãos. Ao abrir, outra surpresa: havia um papel, enrolado. Shun, meio trêmulo, desenrolou o papel. Ao ler, seus lábios tremeram, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Shun largou o papel e correu para abraçar June, e beijou-a carinhosamente.

Faustão: Ô loco, o que será que está escrito nesse papel? – ele pega o papel, e mostra pra câmera – É um teste de gravidez, gente! Deu positivo!

Ikki, que estava sendo segurado pelos seguranças até agora, desvencilhou-se deles e correu para o irmão.

Ikki:ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! EU VOU SER TIO!

Os cavaleiros, que também estavam ali, também comemoravam. Camus levantou-se de sua cadeira para cumprimentar Hyoga.

Camus: Parabéns, Hyoga!

Hyoga: Mas a homenagem não é pra mim!

Camus: Mas parabéns pelas lindas palavras! Você aprendeu mesmo tudo o que eu te ensinei...

Hyoga: ¬¬

Faustão: É isso aí! E assim termina mais um "Guenta Coração" e o nosso programa. Obrigado pela paciência e pela audiência! Tchau!

Aparecem os letreiros do programa...

Fim!

Seiya: Peraí, eu nem apareci direito na tela! – puxa o microfone do Faustão – Eu quero mandar um beijo pra Marin, pra Saori, pra minha irmã, a Seika, pra Mino, pras crianças do orfanato, e especialmente pra você, Xuxa! Eu adoro aquela música dos patinhos, e...

POFT!

Seiya: Ai, ai, Hyoga... o que que eu fiz? YY

Hyoga: Menos, Seiya, menos... òó

Miro arranca o microfone de Seiya.

Miro: Legal! É o meu sonho cantar na TV! Vou cantar uma música, que, quando o Roger, do Ultraje a Rigor escreveu, se inspirou em mim! Eu, lindo... bom, vou cantar:

"Eu me amo, eu me amo, não posso maaaaaaais viveeeeeeeeer sem mim..."

Afrô arranca o microfone de Miro.

Miro: Ei! Ninguém deixa eu cantar minha música! Q.Q

Afrô: Gente, eu gostaria de fazer uma declaração de amor pro Shakinha! Gente, dá uma olhada pra esse loirinho, que fofo!

A câmera focaliza Shaka. De close.

Shaka:¬'¬

Afrô: Olha esse bun… Ei! Me soltem, seguranças maus! EU QUERO FALAAAAAAR!... (pensando bem, que seguranças lindooooos...)

Fim de verdade!

N/A: Ainda não ficou do jeito que eu esperava, mas acho que ficou bom. Ah, não fiz sozinha. Tive a ajuda de minhas duas irmãs mais novas, Acqua e Oculta.

Espero comentários!


End file.
